This Is a Stick Up!
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: "THIS IS A STICK UP!" the robber shouted at Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney who has their hands up in the air except for Heather who has her arms crossed and her face in an unimpressed look, and Duncan who laughed at this wiping a fake tear from his eye. This is a story about how a little robbery can bring four enemies come together. It all starts back in college.
1. Chapter 1

This Is a Stick Up

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: OOC (Out Of Character) & No P.O.V's in this story! Total Drama never existed! They are all 20 in this story!**_This font is flashbacks._**Beware this is a short story probably five chapters long.**

This is a story about how a little robbery can bring four enemies come together to save each other, it all starts back in college when they all first met instantly sparks went off declaring war. There is the two girls Heather and Courtney:

_"Excuse me" Heather said rudely because Courtney was standing in her way._

_"You're excused" Courtney said not moving._

_"Oh, real mature how old are you?" Heather asked._

_"Twenty. How old are you because this is college not kindergarten" Courtney snapped._

_"Twenty also and I actually skipped kindergarten for your info they said I was too smart to hang around idiots like you" Heather said making Courtney pissed growling no one calls Courtney stupid._

_"I'm a C.I.T!" Courtney shouted._

_"More like a B.I.C.T.-"_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Courtney ordered_

_"Why did I hurt you little loser feelings, is baby going to cry to her boyfriend oh wait that's right you don't have one because he dumped you for a weird Goth gir-AH!" Heather screamed as Courtney tackled her giving the ultimate smack down._

_"Who's the loser now?" Courtney yelled in full rage._

_"You!" Heather shouted rolling over and bitch slapping Courtney._

_"You're going to pay for that!" Courtney shouted._

Then there's the boys Duncan the criminal with charm and Alejandro the manipulative heart breaker:

_"Mi Amigo how are you, you know since you broke up with a 80 just to get a 20 in return" Alejandro told Duncan making him pissed._

_"Did you know that Heather will never go out with you because she's to busy making out with all your friends" Duncan hit a nerve in Alejandro at this._

_"You don't know what you're talking about I don't care about Heather" Alejandro said._

_"Is that why you try to win her heart with cheesy pickup lines and goofy grins" Duncan laughed pointing a finger in Alejandro's face._

_"Get your dirty finger out of my face" Alejandro demanded._

_"How about you move it from my face" Duncan growled._

_"Gladly" Alejandro said smacking Duncan's finger away from his view making Duncan charge at Alejandro but of course Alejandro dodges the blow making Duncan run into a desk. "Thought so" Alejandro said proudly walking past Duncan who trips him landing face first "I suppose I earned that" Alejandro said._

_"You think" Duncan said dusting himself off._

Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Courtney never get along especially being in the same room together which is why they normally make sure to get lunch somewhere else that way they don't have to see each other at lunch. Although this time they might have made a mistake of all going to the same supermarket for lunch.

_"Ugh do you guys have any turkey__sandwiches?" Heather asked._

_"No" the cashier said._

_"What kind of place is this I'm taking my business elsewhere" Heather said storming off to the front door just for someone to walk in at the same time she was leaving to bump into her. "Watch where your going!" Heather said._

_"Heather...?" Alejandro said._

_"Alejandro...what are you doing here are you following me?" Heather asked._

_"No I always come here for lunch" Alejandro stood up offering a hand to Heather._

_"Me to" Heather rejected Alejandro's offer and stood up herself dusting herself off._

_"Where are you heading?" Alejandro asked still blocking the entrance._

_"None of your business, now move out of my way" Heather barked._

_"Not until you admit you love me" Alejandro smirked._

_"Fine. I love...myself" Heather finished smirking._

_"I'm not moving until you admit you love me" Alejandro continued to smirk as Heather tried to move his rock hard body out the way failing._

...Meanwhile at the other side of the store...

_"Yea so I had to beat her up, I know it's not the most lady like thing to do but-"_

_"Excuse me where's your sandwiches?" Duncan asked._

_"Does it look like I work here_**_DUNCAN_**_!" Courtney screamed the last part._

_"Courtney!" Duncan shouted._

_"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked hanging up her phone._

_"Trying to get lunch why are you here?" Duncan asked._

_"Same reason, but now I'm leaving" Courtney said walking towards the front door just to see a bickering Alejandro and Heather._

_"Oh, yippee" Duncan said looking at Alejandro and Heather he's been following Courtney the entire time._

_"I have to get out of here" Heather said still trying to wrestle through Alejandro who still wouldn't let her leave._

_"You guys are a bunch of stalkers!" Courtney yelled making everyone glare at her then laugh._

_"Who would want to stalk you?" Heather laughed._

_"No way" Alejandro laughed._

_"Been there done that" Duncan laughed hard._

_"What's so funny?" Courtney asked hands on hips._

_"You think we would stalk you that's the last thing on my bucket list" Duncan laughed._

_"You guys are a bunch of b-"_

_"_**_THIS IS A STICK UP_**_!" the robber shouted at Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney making them freeze..._

**What will happen next? R&R (read&review). I promise next chapter will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

This Is a Stick Up

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I read the reviews and I was like maybe I should just post the second chapter for everyone since their all so nice and want me to update ENJOY!**

"**THIS IS A STICK UP**!" the robber shouted at Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, and Courtney who has their hands up in the air except for Heather who has her arms crossed and her face in an unimpressed look, and Duncan who laughed at this wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Dude you seriously have to try a little harder next time if you want to trick me into believing your really robbing a supermarket" Duncan laughed clenching his stomach.

"Seriously" Heather said rolling her eyes.

"This is a stick up! Now get on the floor with your hands behind your back **NOW**!" the robber yelled pointing a gun at the four college students Alejandro and Courtney did as told as Duncan kept on laughing and Heather continued to look unimpressed.

"AHAHAHA! Man your hilarious!" Duncan called out laughing making the robber grit his teeth together.

"I bet your gun isn't even real" Heather mocked laughing with Duncan.

"Get on the floor or else I shoot Casanova here and doll face!" the robber ordered again.

"**HEY**!" Courtney and Alejandro said unison this made Duncan and Heather laugh even harder.

"Oh, were so scared" Duncan mocked still laughing.

"Oh no stop you're going to shoot them with probably water to dea-" Heather's face fell as the robber pointed the gun to the ceiling and shot the gun making some of the roof fall and a loud sound. Duncan stopped laughing freezing "on the fucking floor now!" this time Heather and Duncan got on the floor next to Courtney and Alejandro. The robber tied them up together two by two and threw them back in the camera room "now how do you open the cash register?" the robber asked pointing the gun in Alejandro's face.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know" Alejandro responded panicking.

"Wuss" Heather coughed out making Alejandro glare at her even though he is tied up to Courtney.

"What about you doll face how do you open it!" the robber yelled in Courtney's face.

"The names Courtney and I don't know I just came here to get some lunch see its my lunch break and I have a term to take I also..." Courtney kept on blabbing on and on crying also.

"Shut up!" the robber said making Duncan second that as Courtney sent an icy stare at them.

"I'll be back until then I don't want to hear a peep from you guys and if I do the next time I come back there will only be two of you!" the robber said.

"Uh... genius don't you mean three?" Heather asked sarcastically.

"Do you want to be the first to go angel lips" the robber asked slightly hitting on Heather.

"Angel lips?" Heather and Alejandro asked in unison Heather slightly insulted and Alejandro jealous.

"Yea, angel lips got a problem with it?" the robber asked pressing the gun to Heather's chin tilting her chin up.

"No I'm fine" Heather said giving a fake laugh and smile watching the robber walk away out of the room closing and locking the door behind him.

"Who's the wuss now" Alejandro said under his breath.

"How about you come over here and find out!" Heather barked.

"If you haven't noticed were tied up!" Alejandro argued.

"That's the point idiot!" Heather yelled.

"**HEY**! **LOVEBIRDS**! **SHUT IT SO WE CAN FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS MESS**!" Duncan shouted making Heather and Alejandro go quiet and looking at Duncan along with Courtney whose face held a smile on it. "Thank you" Duncan said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Courtney asked Duncan.

"Well, first we have to get out of these ropes" Duncan thought to himself. "My knife" Duncan said trying to reach his back pocket to cut the tight knots on the ropes. "I can't reach it!" Duncan said wiggling around wiggling Heather in the process.

"Hey idiot were still attached if you haven't noticed so if you don't mind" Heather said.

"Were still attached!" Duncan shouted happy.

"Why are you happy about that..." Alejandro asked suspicious and kind of jealous.

"Heather and I can rub together creating friction and my knife will fall out of my pocket" Duncan explained.

"That's great and all but you forgot one little detail Duncan" Alejandro said.

"What's that?" Duncan asked.

"**WHO'S GONNA CUT US FREE IF WERE TIED TOGETHER**!" Courtney screamed.

"We'll figure that out afterwards" Duncan said rubbing against Heather's back as they worked together. Courtney and Alejandro watched in jealousy watching in horror. "I think it's almost out" Duncan said as he heard something hit the floor.

"Yes!" Heather cheered.

"Here" Duncan said sliding the knife to Courtney and Alejandro. Alejandro took it and cut himself and Courtney out surprising Duncan and Heather "dude how'd you do that?" Duncan asked.

"Aunts been to jail" Alejandro answered proudly cutting Duncan and Heather out.

"Great!" Courtney shouted beating up the door kicking and screaming like a five-year old.

"What?" Heather asked.

"The doors fucking locked!" Courtney said wiggling the doorknob in anger kicking the door.

"That's no problem" Heather said taking out a bobby pin from her hair and sticking it into the doorknob wiggling it around.

"That's not-" Duncan couldn't believe it.

"Done" Heather said opening the door and putting the pin back in her hair.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Alejandro asked.

"My sisters diary, works all the time" Heather said.

"Very smart chica" Alejandro said flirting with Heather.

"Well you know" Heather blushed.

"Stop flirting and let's get out of here!" Courtney shouted a little too loud. Everyone heard the robber come back in the store "I'm taking my chances" Courtney said making Heather face palm, Duncan wish her good luck, and Alejandro roll his eyes. "You guys have a better idea?" Courtney whispered.

"Yea, much better than yours to" Heather stated making Courtney growl.

"Oh, really?" Courtney folded her arms.

"Yea how about we try to avoid getting killed by closing the door and waiting for the robber to return!" Heather whisper shouted.

"That's a terrible idea!" Courtney whisper shouted back.

"Actually it's a great idea maybe if we listen to him he'll let us go, but we all know you don't listen so..." Alejandro whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney whispered shouted, during this whole argument Duncan watched amused.

"It means you don't listen" Alejandro whisper shouted.

"Guys" Duncan said to stop them from arguing but to no avail they continued.

"You're just agreeing with Heather because you love her!" Courtney shouted out loud.

"I do not!" Alejandro defended himself.

"**IDIOTS**!" Duncan shouted silencing them again.

"I'm not an idiot!" Courtney spoke up.

"Actually you are, you all are!" the robber said making everyone gulp. "Now which one do I get to kill first" the robber said pointing his gun choosing between the four the gun stopped on Alejandro making Heather speak up.

"Wait!" Heather said stepping in front of Alejandro.

"Move out-of-the-way angel lips" the robber said attempting to shoot Alejandro.

"Do you have to shoot one of us?" Heather asked stalling. "You do realize that you'll probably get caught and go to jail for first degree murder getting life in prison but if you just rob the store you'll probably get away" Heather stalled.

"Your right so maybe I should shoot all of you" the robber said everyone glared at Heather.

"Way to go genius" Duncan said mocking Heather.

"You have a better idea?" Heather asked barking.

"Even my plan was better than this one" Courtney barked.

"I thought it was a genuine effort" Alejandro said with a small smile and hint of thankfulness in his voice.

"Thank you Alejandro at least someone is thankful" Heather shot a glare at Duncan and Courtney.

"He's only thankful because he loves you!" Duncan and Courtney shouted in unison even the robber shouted the same thing. Alejandro and Heather went red looking at each other.

"Well, now that that's settled" the robber said pointing the gun back at Alejandro getting ready to shoot.

"**HEATHER WILL KISS YOU**!" Courtney shouted making the robber think about that offer.

"Deal" the robber said looking at Heather purring with excitement.

"Wha-" before Heather could finish the robber roughly took her lips in his taking advantage of her by shoving his tongue in her open mouth. Alejandro looked enraged, Duncan looked disgusted, and Courtney looked pleased laughing the whole time.

"I'm going to kill you" Alejandro whispered watching his love interest and this criminal make out in front of him. A minute went by and the robber finally released Heather's mouth admittedly Heather threw up on Duncan.

"Aw sick" Duncan said trying to not puke.

"That's for making allowing a crusty, old, criminal to kiss me" Heather said sounding sick.

"Maybe today has its privileges" Courtney laughed out loud.

"Or not!" Alejandro shouted livid. The robber tied them up again and locked them away yet again this time emptying their pockets, bags, etc. This time Duncan is tied up to Courtney and Alejandro tied to Heather. "Now what?" Alejandro said wiggling around.

"I have nothing what about you Heather?" Duncan asked.

"..."

"Heather?" Alejandro said.

"Heather's sleep" Courtney said.

"No I'm not. I just don't care to talk to the people who made me kiss a criminal" Heather said calmly.

"You brought that on yourself if you would've stopped trying to protect you boyfriend-"

"Alejandro is not my boyfriend" Heather barked making Alejandro smile.

"Then why were you so worried when the robber threatened to kill me?" Alejandro asked.

"I-I was just being nice" Heather said.

"Please. Heather just admit you love me" Alejandro said.

"I am not!" Heather said getting red.

"You both love each other!" Courtney said.

"Like you should talk ms. I love Duncan but I'm in too much denial to admit it!" Alejandro said.

"Look who's talking!" Duncan shouted defending Courtney.

"I think you just proved Alejandro's point he was talking to Courtney not you Duncan" Heather laughed as Duncan turned away.

"We don't have time for this" Courtney said.

"I have time for this all you have time for is Duncan" Heather commented smirking.

"At least I can admit that you can't even admit your crazy about Alejandro" Courtney said making Heather cross her arms and stick her nose up in the air.

"Were never getting out of here..." Duncan said voice fading.

**Will they ever get out of there? Will Duncan and Courtney kiss already? Will Alejandro and Heather go out already? And what crazy plan will they have to escape next? R&R (read & review).**


	3. Chapter 3

This is a stick up!

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Courtney have been locked in the camera room for a day and a half some slept and some stayed up trying to concoct an escape plan. Courtney snapped her fingers making the rest wake up "how dare you wake me up? I need my beauty sleep" Heather complained it's one in the morning but of course they don't know that.

"That's true she needs all the beauty sleep she can get" Duncan agreed making Heather glare.

"I think you look beautiful all the time" Alejandro commented making Heather go a shade red but no one can see each other the lights are off and the sun is down.

"Why'd you wake us up prin... er Courtney" Duncan fixed his error.

"I have a plan but we need to work together and get out of these ropes and to do that we have to find each other and help each other out" Courtney explained her idea. Everyone is way too tired to object and they needed a chance and this one might work, the only downfall is that they have to find each other in the dark spaced out room they are separated far from each other.

"How do you suppose we find each other are hands are tied together?" Duncan asked.

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this but..." Heather gulped before continuing getting chills of what's about to come from her lips. "If we work together two of us meaning Alejandro and Duncan can use their 'strength' and move on the floor with their bellies while Courtney and I stay on your backs" Heather suggested.

"We can try" Alejandro shrugged moving his arms as well as Heather's.

"Whatever" Duncan said starting to move as well as Alejandro. Duncan admittedly hit a wall yelping and cursing in the process "who the hell put a wall in the middle of a room like this? Fuck shit, shit fuck this shit hurts!" Duncan said making Courtney, and Heather laugh making Duncan 'accidentally' bump Courtney into the wall.

"Ow! Duncan what the hell" Courtney struggled to hit Duncan shaking them both around. Heather and Alejandro weren't doing so well either they were arguing about the direction they were going.

"North!" Heather yelled.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Alejandro snapped getting irritated with Heather.

"I don't know if you can't tell were in the dark" Heather argued back.

"Fine then you lead us" Alejandro said switching spots with Heather rolling onto her back nearly crushing her.

"So, heavy" Heather said before collapsing making Alejandro smirk.

"Not so easy is it?" Alejandro said switching spots with Heather again and hitting a chair making him grunt in pain.

"No, but it sure as hell is fun to hear you in pain" Heather smiled.

"Enough guys now to speed things up I think we should go to each other's voices" Courtney said.

"Courtney... that's actually a bright idea!" Heather agreed with Courtney.

"Thanks I have a lot of them" Courtney said arrogantly.

"Marco!" Alejandro called out Duncan followed along.

"Polo!" Duncan called out. This went on for hours until finally "Ow!" Alejandro and Duncan said heads clashing together roughly making them collapse on the floor exhausted. "Now what?" Duncan asked.

"Heather do you still file your nails?" Courtney asked.

"Yea... oh, yea" Heather said taking her pinky and rubbing it against Courtney and Duncan rope until their hands were free a second time. Duncan stayed on the floor sleep and Courtney got up to help Heather. Then a few seconds later Alejandro rolled over still on the floor breathing heavy Heather stood up trying not to run into objects.

"Let's try to find the lights" Courtney said slowly walking away so did Heather. Courtney stumbled over something Heather heard Courtney's little gasp from her falling and started to laugh stepping back and accidentally tripping over a sleeping Duncan.

"AH!" Heather screamed but her scream fell short and the room silenced.

"Heather?" Courtney asked concerned by the silence she rushed and found the lights flicking them on revealing a sleeping Duncan and Alejandro and Heather who appeared to be kissing. "That's why it got quiet" Courtney said.

"Ew gross back off loser" Heather said getting off Alejandro dusting herself up but couldn't brush off the obvious red on her cheeks.

"Back off? You kissed me" Alejandro said getting up also.

"As if" Heather turned away.

"So you wouldn't kiss me again?" Alejandro asked.

"Nope." Heather said being stubborn and attempting to kick Duncan in the stomach. Duncan caught Heather's foot and sent her to the floor again as he stood up. "I hate you all!" Heather yelled and smacked away Alejandro's hand offering for assistance.

"Hate is a present from you" Duncan said leaning against a wall.

"No more bickering! Please!" Courtney shouted catching everyone attention. "Let's get out of here first then we can all go back to hating each other am I right!" Courtney yelled nearly breaking the lights.

"I love it when a girl takes charge. Bad ass" Duncan gave Courtney an approved look. Courtney searched around finding nothing that'll help them escape the room again. "To save time how about Duncan and I search around the room for things to open the door with Heather and Alejandro go try to open the door with something" Courtney ordered.

"Who made you boss?" Heather said.

"Obviously she did" Duncan said standing up for Courtney giving her a wink and smile making Heather stomp away towards the door.

"Thanks Duncan" Courtney said.

"No problem princess I never really told you this Court but I miss you" Duncan said.

"Yea, right" Courtney said.

"Seriously Court, Gwen is my type and all but we don't hit each other, or anything" Duncan said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Courtney asked.

"No. I want to argue. I want you princess" Duncan said pulling Courtney into a very romantic and wanted kiss making Alejandro and Heather watch in disgust making gagging noises in the background.

"They make me sick" Alejandro said.

"Not as sick as you make me" Heather said.

"I know I make you love-sick" Alejandro teased.

"Please" Heather said still trying to open the door. Alejandro moved her aside and took his earring off sticking it into the door knob opening it and putting it back in his ear.

"Wow" Heather said surprised.

"Leaves them speechless each time" Alejandro said whistling over to Duncan and Courtney who were involved in a make out session. Right when they left the room the store is black and they didn't know what to do now.

"What are we gonna do?" Courtney asked.

**What are they going to do? How are they going to do it? Will Heather and Alejandro make out already? What will happen with Duncan and Courtney? What if the robber catches them? R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

This Is a Stick Up

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT DO NOT WORRY READ THE OTHER'S AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY!**

Heather, Duncan, Alejandro, and Courtney looked at each other not knowing where to start nor finish. You could hear someone gulp "who's going first?" Heather asked, "the robbers gone".

"Why not you it's not like your important?" Duncan said.

"How about you!" Heather and Alejandro said in unison, "Stop that!" they said together again glaring.

"Let's take a vote all for Heather going" Courtney said and of course Duncan and her raised their hands this made Heather stick out her tongue at them.

"Let's take a vote for Courtney going" Heather growled as Alejandro and her raised their hands. "What happened to the team work huh Courtney or was that all a plan so you can just make out with Duncan?"

"Aw, what did you not enjoy your lip lock with Alejandro or something? Is that why you're so cranky?" Courtney said in a baby voice making fun.

"I'll show you cranky" Heather said looking at her nails.

"Please, let's just all go at the same time" Alejandro said.

"Why you scared to go alone?" Heather teased.

"Not as scared as you" Alejandro pointed out.

"You know what I'm sick of all you so I'm going it alone" Heather said walking away arms crossed.

"Good luck" Alejandro smirked making Heather grunt and walk faster disappearing into the dark. Alejandro, Duncan, and Courtney all started to argue making them all split up they all have different ideas using them as they went. Courtney's using a chip trail to find her way back if she gets lost, Duncan felt the rows of food so he knows where he's going, Alejandro used memory being arrogant, Heather used luck being stubborn. This lead them all together bumping into each other all at once "**OW**!" they all said together falling.

"Oh, forget this!" Heather said almost leaving again until she stopped because of Duncan's voice.

"You're seriously not going to try to go alone again are you?" Duncan asked rolling his eyes.

"No" Heather lied giving a fake laugh.

"We have to find the lights" Alejandro said.

"No shit Sherlock" Heather said making Alejandro smirk.

"You just can't help to comment on everything I do and say huh Heather?" Alejandro asked.

"Stop flirting for the love of god" Courtney begged.

"Well I'm going to use my lighter now" Duncan said lighting his lighter up and now staring at a glaring Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather "What?"

"When did you get this I thought the robber took all our stuff?" Courtney asked.

"He forgot to check my boxers" Duncan said making Heather and Courtney hold in their puke.

"Why didn't you use the lighter before you idiot!" Heather fussed.

"I... don't know actually I guess I forgot about it until Alejandro mentioned the lights" Duncan smiled.

"Idiota" Alejandro said.

"What'd you say pretty boy just because I have a lighter in my hand doesn't mean I can't do damage" Duncan said looking at an unimpressed Alejandro.

"Please no fighting-"

"Aw nice your sticking up for your boyfriend" Courtney teased Heather who she didn't let finish.

"Actually I was going to say please no fighting the wrong person. Let's kick Duncan's ass for not using the lighter sooner" Heather threatened.

"No one's touching my boyfriend!" Courtney yelled making Duncan smile towards her.

"Young love something you and I should have" Alejandro said to Heather.

"The only young love were having is my knee meeting your balls" Heather snapped.

"Feisty" Alejandro winked making Heather grunt taking Duncan's lighter finding her way towards the light and turning them on. Right when they turned the lights on a siren went off along with a bell and alarm making everyone glare at Heather.

"I can't go back!" Duncan panicked.

"I can't go!" Courtney panicked.

"They're going to think it was us nice going mi Amor" Alejandro said looking at Heather along with glares from Duncan and Courtney.

"Maybe if I turn the lights off it'll stop and the cops won't come" Heather laughed realizing her mistake turning on and off the lights even though the alarms and stuff kept on going.

"Thanks a lot I knew we should have let the robber shoot you and Alejandro" Duncan said making Heather and Alejandro glare.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that for your sake" Heather said.

"Guys we have bigger problems" Courtney said as blue and red lights flashed through the doors and windows of the store.

"This is the police come out with your hands up!" the police men used their megaphone.

"What do we do?" Alejandro asked.

"We hide" Duncan said everyone agreed except for Courtney running to hide. Courtney threw her hands up in surrender mode but Duncan ran back and picked her up running with her in his arms shutting the lights off again. Alejandro hid in the big freezer where meats stored, Heather hid back in the kitchen of the deli market in a cabinet, Duncan hid Courtney in an aisle covering her up with food on a shelf, and Duncan hid on top of the shelf watching the cops burst through the doors. Courtney covered her mouth because she couldn't stop crying and breathing hard because of the lights flashing on her as the cops talked. Heather didn't know how long she can take her legs being cramped along with her bones.

Alejandro can't take the freezer he thinks he might freeze to death. Duncan is the only one who is professional at this so he was the quietest of them all and the most patient. Things tensed up as Duncan looked at where his frenemies and his girlfriend were hiding he spotted them all because they couldn't take it no more Alejandro shivered so hard the door to the freezer shook like him. Heather's legs started to push open the cabinet she's in because she became cramped and need leg space. As for Courtney his girlfriend she breathed loudly letting sobs come through the air stopping the cops.

Duncan knew that they all have to make a run for it before it's too late so he did the best thing he could do "**RUN**!" This made everyone head for the doors busting out of their hiding spots. By the time they made it to the front doors they became surrounded Courtney reacted the same throwing her hands up along with Alejandro but Duncan and Heather put their hands out awaiting the cuffs. "I was framed!".

"Shut it punk!" a cop said booking them all except Heather who fought and Duncan who made a run for it only to be tackled and pushed to the store window.

"No you're not cuffing me in those cold hideous things" Heather said as the cops wrestled her down to the floor as she screamed in anger. "Watch it I'm fragile!" Heather shouted.

"You have the right to remain silent!" a cop shouted at the four putting them in the back of the cop car.

"Wait let us explain mi Amigo's" Alejandro said smoothly.

"Can it pretty boy! Tell it to the judge!" the cop screamed at Alejandro's.

"Judge! I'm a C.I.T trying to become a lawyer! I can't go to jail!" Courtney cried out laying on Duncan's shoulder who soothed her, the cops started up the car driving down to the big house. Heather struggled to get free from her cuffs not even paying attention to where they were. Alejandro pretended to not care to impress Heather. Courtney well you know is crying her heart out, Duncan is rolling his eyes at bawling girlfriend and waiting to see familiar faces and places.

The doors opened to the cop car as Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, and Duncan got pulled out roughly. "Welcome to the county jail this will be your new home until further notice" a smiling soldier said...

**R&R. Yes it's a sequel it's going to be called Jail Break.**


End file.
